Giving Up
by xLiNex
Summary: Hermione and Harry are on their way home....Both will get a BIG suprise!I suck at summarys


Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters,They belong to the great J.K Rowling!  
Summary: Hermione and Harry are on her way home when something hits their mind...!  
Rating: G  
Type:Romance  
A/N:This is just something that came to my mind it's a little silly but I hope you will like it anyway!Please R/R!  
" " =Characters' speaking  
' ' =Characters' thoughts  
~ ~ = Characters' song  
Enjoy!  
..........................................................*Giving Up*.................................................  
21-year old Hermione Granger was sitting on the train home from New York.  
  
She was now working as a reporter on The Daily Prophet.  
  
Hermione hadn't seen Ron and Harry since they graduated.  
  
Harry. She had a crush on him sice she meet him on the train in her 1st year.  
  
Over the years the crush had developed into love.  
  
When they graduated Ron and Harry got offered to play quidditch in the Chudley Cannons and ofcorse they accepted it.  
  
I mean,Who wouldn't?Harry loved quidditch and Ron adore the Chudley Cannons!  
  
Hermione really wished that Harry was happy.  
  
She hadn't told him about her feelings for him becuse she thougth that he didn't love her back.  
  
Hermione looked out of the window and looked up at the sky.  
  
It was full moon and the stars seemed to shine even brigther,like they were trying to tell her something.  
  
Hermione had always loved the stars.  
  
She begun to sing a song that she thougth said all she wanted to tell Harry rigth now,  
  
~Trying to be truthful, to be happy  
  
And satisfy with my feelings,  
  
my emotions and devotion for the man who loves me  
  
But I will never kiss him like I used to kiss you  
  
And maybe it´s right, maybe it´s wrong to miss you  
  
I can´t pretend I´m smiling when inside i´m dying  
  
And I can´t go on now that you´re gone  
Giving up (oh, my baby)  
  
Can´t keep up (no,my baby)  
  
There´s no reason to try without you by my side  
  
Giving up (oh, my baby)  
  
Can´t shape up (no, my baby)  
  
I will never survive without you in my life~  
What she didn't know was that on the other side of the train  
  
Harry Potter was sitting,also looking at the sky.  
  
He was on his was to the Burrow to wisit the Weasly's.  
  
Ron had took a train yesterday,Harry was forced to stay becuse he had an interview  
  
So that's why he was sitting here.  
  
Just as he was looking at the stars he thougth about Hermione,  
  
he knew she loved the stars.  
  
That's why she hated Divination;  
  
she had tod him that she didn't think that such beautiful things like stars could predict someone's death.  
  
That and that she thougth the didvination teacher was a hag.  
  
He really missed Hermione.  
  
He had regreted so many times that he accepted the offer the Chudley Cannons had giving him.  
  
All he wanted was to hear Hermione's voice again.  
  
Suddenly he heard a singing voice,he listened and realize that the voice was singing his favorite song.  
  
He thouth that it described all the thigs he wanted to tell Hermione so he begun to sing with it,  
~Tell me,do you miss me Are you happy,  
  
are you seeing someone who´s better,  
  
who is nicer Who is smarter then I ever will be  
  
But will she ever love you in the way I still do  
  
And maybe it´s fine, maybe it´s wrong to love you  
  
And I swear I´m trying to keep away from crying  
  
It´s always the same, I´m lost in this pain  
Giving up (oh, my baby)  
  
Can´t keep up (no,my baby)  
  
There´s no reason to try without you by my side  
  
Giving up (oh, my baby)  
  
Can´t shape up (no, my baby)  
  
I will never survive without you in my life~  
Harry didn't know that Hermione had heard his voice  
  
and followed it and that she was now standing at the door with tears in eyes.  
  
When the song ende Harry finally notice that someone was watching him,  
  
he looked at Hermione wide-eyed.  
  
'Am I dreaming or is Hermione Granger standing here??'He thougth  
  
Harry pinched himself in the arm and blinked,she was still there.  
  
He blinked again and she hadn't move.  
  
Harry got up from his seat and throwed his arms around Hermione,she did the same.  
  
They stayed like that for a while and then they broke abart.  
  
They looked at eachothers eyes.  
  
Harry slowly bent down and their lips meet.  
  
They kissed passionated for sevaral minutes.  
  
When they broke apart both Harry and Hermione was out of breath.  
  
"I love you Harry"Hermione whispered  
  
"I love you too Mione"Harry whispered back and gave her a sweet kiss.  
  
Harry sat down on his seat again and Hermione sat down in his lap.  
  
They sat there,holding eachother and looking at the stars.  
  
Hermione looked upat Harry and said,  
  
"You know what?"Hermione said  
  
Harry looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"No,What?"He asked  
  
Hermione smiled and laid her finger on his lips.  
  
"I was almost Giving Up."Hermione said  
  
"Don't"Harry whispered and kissed her.  
....................................................*The End*............................................  
I know it's kinda sick but I was just feeling like doing a songfic and I love the song 'Giving Up'.  
  
I think you should download it,it's by Dajana Lööf.  
  
Please R/R!It would really make my day!  
  
Anyway,I really hope you liked it!  
  
Thanx for reading!  
Until Next Time.....  
*Love Ya All*  
/LiNe 


End file.
